1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a waveform to diminish a noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electromagnetic resonance (EMR)-type electronic pen used as an input device on a tablet personal computer (PC) is operated with a specially-designed pen and a specially-designed sensing board. In this case, a magnetic field generated in a surface of the sensing board induces a minute energy in a resonance circuit existing in an inner part of the electronic pen, and the resonance circuit of the electronic pen uses the energy to transmit a magnetic signal to the sensing board. By repeating these processes during operation of the electronic pen on the sensing board, the sensing board can recognize the position and the angle of the electronic pen. Furthermore, the sensing board can recognize general information, an input speed, an amount of pressure applied by the electronic pen to the sensing board, etc.
The magnetic signal transmitted through the resonance circuit of the electronic pen has a resonance frequency which is used when transmitting the magnetic signal to the sensing board. In some instances, a magnetic signal emanating from a clock noise in an inner part of the sensing board may cause interference with the resonance frequency of the electronic pen. Furthermore, interference with the resonance frequency of the electronic pen may be caused by a noise emanating from a source other than the sensing board. If the resonance frequency deviates, incorrect information about the electronic pen may be received at the sensing board. Accordingly, this interference may cause problems during operation of the sensing board with the electronic pen.